Thawed (Jackunzel)
by Adventuregirl2108
Summary: I was completely spellbound by his eyes that I didn't notice our faces, no – lips, are just centimeters apart. Closer... Jack caressed my right cheek, making me close my eyes and lean at his touch. Just a bit more... And then, just like that, we kissed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to you. Yes, you.**

**I want to thank you, my dear reader, for reading this sorry excuse of a fanfic. There are a lot of great fanfics out there, and you took the liberty to choose my humble work. Thank you soooo much! I love you to bits! :3**

* * *

"Wow! Your highness, it really suits you!"

I turned around and saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was in a braid like the one that the children in the townsquare did; tuck between the spaces of the braid were little white stephanotis. My gown was pure white with a hint of gold on the linings; with it I was wearing an embroidered elbow length gloves. I was also wearing the floral diamond necklace my mother gave me on my coronation day. Everything was sparkling.

I turned to my lady-in-waiting, Emilia and we both giggled. "Where's Eugene?" I asked, "I want to show him my dress!" And then, as if my sentence was a go signal, Eugene bursted at the door, "I'm here!" I felt myself grinning.

"Eugene!" I hugged him. "So," I said and gave a little twirl, "...what do you think?"

He smiled warmly at me, "It's really beautiful Rapunzel..." and then he gave a little chuckle, "But there's still two hours before the wedding."

"I know..." I said in a sulky tone, "But I couldn't wait any longer!"

He laughed at that. "Hey Rapunzel," his face suddenly became serious, "...are you really sure..."

I cut him out, "For the umpteenth time, of course I'm sure. I've never been sure my entire life." I looked at my surroundings nostalgically. "I'll be leaving all this behind, huh? Hey Emilia..."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I'm going to take a look at the garden for a little bit." I was almost out of the room when I heard her say, "Don't climb trees and make your dress dirty." I just laughed at that and gave them a parting wave.

I arrived at the garden in minutes despite the castle being way too big. I took in all of my surroundings; the orange Asiatic Lilies, the huge and elegant fountain, the little bushes that were trimmed to perfection, everything. I sighed inwardly. _This really is goodbye huh?_

I was sitting on the bench near the fountain when I heard a scuffling noise. I was on high alert, but it soon faded and was replaced by a warm feeling when I heard his voice, "Your highness..."

I felt myself smile. It's been ages since I heard that icy voice of his, "You finally came," I turned around and saw the dashing man in front of me. He was the same boy I knew years ago; his black tuxedo that made him even paler, his white hair was as messy as ever, and those eyes... Those striking blue eyes that both held mischief and care.

His name flowed flawlessly through my mouth...

**_"Jack..."_**

* * *

**A/N: Another note, yes. I just want y'all to know that I'll update this story every Wednesday and/or Saturday. But there will be a time where I'll update this a little bit earlier, I don't know... XD**

**READ | REVIEW | FAN**

**Yupina . 2014 . All Rights Reserved**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't help it! I can't stop myself for writing and posting another update. The power of Jackunzel is too strong to resist! (u)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He gave me a little bow which made me chuckle. "Has it been 6 years already?" I asked, holding my chin. It was a habit of mine. I saw him nod. "Gosh Jack, you really are such an unmindful butler!"

"Unmindful?" he put his hand near his heart in feign hurt, "I did my best to rush over here, is that unmindful? You know it's..."

"Yeah, I know." I said, cutting him off. "Anyway, do you have anything to say?" I gave another little twirl. He carefully inspected me and my dress. Half of me expected some annoying remark, and the other half, a compliment.

"Yes, I'm moved by the sight..." I sighed in relief. Wait, why am I relieved? "The saying 'fine feathers make fine birds' is correct!" he added, then laughed so hard. It took me a couple of minutes to understand what he said, but when I did, I felt an angry vein pop and I hit him in the head. He yelped in pain. Serves him right. "Glad to see that you're still the same, Jack." I said.

"I was kidding! Geez, you're still the same yourself, _princess_. You're very..." he flashed me his oh-so-famous smirk. You know, the one that made all girls fall to their knees and worship him. But it won't work on me. "...beautiful." Alright, maybe it worked on me a tiny bit.

I am sure that there's an unhealthy amount of blush in my face right now. So to hide my embarassment, I turned around and proudly said, "Th-that's right!" I heard him chuckle. "Accompany me on a walk, Jack?"

"If you wish..."

"And.." I added, looking back at him, "talk about the past?"

He smiled at that. "Well then," he offered his hand to me, "will you take my hand, princess?"

I accepted and held his hand while we roamed the enormous garden. I remembered we used to do this back when we were kids. That time, I thought we would be like this forever; holding hands like this.

* * *

I met Jack when I was six, he was eight then. He was introduced to me by the castle's head butler, Claus. My first impression of him was the worst, but that changed when I heard his family background.

He and his family were living on the middle of Mount Eyezenberg, the most chilliest place in the kingdom of Corona. He only had a mother and a sister who is younger than him. I found out that on the day Claus brought Jack to the castle, an accident happened. A terrible, terrible accident. An avalanche occured and destroyed his home and killed his only family. Only Jack survived.

_**Fourteen years ago...**_

I was running around in the palace courtyard when I saw Jack throwing some stones on the small pond. "Jack!" I called out, waving to him, "Hey, Jack! Can you to take me to the field past the rock wall nearby?"

I saw him wrinkle his forehead. He's clearly annoyed. "Why me?" he said icily.

I didn't let the chill overwhelm me. "There are pretty flowers there! I want to give it to my Mom. She's been in bed for a while now."

He returned his gaze to the pond, "That has nothing to do with me."

I pouted and was about to storm off when I thought of a great idea. "Jaaaack," I said in a singsongy voice, "If you don't do as I say, I'll tell Claus that you've been bullying me..." I then gave him my most innocent smile. Of course, my innocent act worked.

Again, with Jack's help, I climbed the tree near my mother's bedroom window and entered there. "Mother! How are you today?"

"P-Punzie! What are you doing?! How did you even get there?!"

I landed with a dull thud and walked toward my mother. "Jack helped me! Claus would be annoying if I entered mother's room. Here!" I handed her the flower I was holding. "I brought you flowers! Please get well soon!"

"Thank you Punzie." she hugged me, "I'm happy..." I hugged her back. I was about to say something when I heard the door opened. It was Claus.

"Princess Rapunzel! Why are you here? You shouldn't be disturbing her royal highness!"

"Gah! Claus! See you later mother!" I run back to the window and exited there. While I was balancing myself on the tree branch, I heard my mother laugh and said, "She's so lively today, isn't she Claus?"

I heard Claus saying something, but I was too distracted. I can't hold my balance properly, so I slipped and landed on the muddy puddle below. I was so dirty, but it didn't matter; Mommy smiled for me!

I looked up and saw Jack's retreating figure. I called out to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ah!" I got the flower out from the pocket of my dress and handed it to him. "This is for you! Sorry for troubling you, and thank you for accompanying me! Oh and, I want to see you smile too!" When he didn't respond, my face fell. "Is that not possible?" My tears were threatening to fall when Jack took the flower and patted me on the head. I looked up at him and saw a small smile forming on his lips.

"You're so stupid, you know that?"

_I was always teased by Jack, but..._

He offered his hand to me. "Let me help you, you're covered in dirt."

_He really was kind._

A couple of months later, a brown-haired boy was introduced to me by my father. His name is Eugene. My father said that he is the third son of the king of the neighboring kingdom, Etoas. At that time, my love for art blossomed and Eugene was the perfect model. The only problem is...

"Ack! Rapunzel! You can't get my _nose_ right!"

"I am still learning you know." I said, telling him off. But deep inside, I was trying not to laugh. While Jack... Well let's just say that he's dying of laughter.

Climbing trees, tag, hide and seek... That time, this garden was our entire world. The three of us always run around. I always got my dress dirty and was always yelled at because of that. In my mind, I thought these sunny days would continue forever.

But little by little, changes in the garden began to appear silently.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just **_**had **_**to use North as a butler. Don't hate me! XD**

**READ | COMMENT | FAN**

**Shirayuki © . All Rights Reserved . 2014**

**DATE WRITTEN: **March 30, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

"Your highness, it's time for your etiquette class. Your highness?" 

I can hear the small _thump-thump _of his shoes as Hugh walked around the garden to find me. I tried to blend myself with the green and white leaves of the tree when I saw him look up for a minute and walk past my hiding place. 

As soon as he walked out of my sight, I let out the breath I was holding. "Good. He already left." I laid back at the trunk of the tree, my left leg dangling on the thick branch I was sitting on. "Etiquette classes are so dumb. I already am a lady." 

"Heh. A lady? You make me laugh." 

The icy voice that was tinged with amusement almost made me fall off the tree. "Jack!" I stuttered, "Why are you here?" He crouched down in front of me as his right hand took a firm grip on a sturdy brach above. He was about to open his mouth when I continued, "Ugh, never mind that. . . this is my tree, get off!" I leaned towards Jack and hit him multiple times on his arms. 

"Ack! Rapunzel, stop! If you do that, the branch will..." a loud _crack_ stopped Jack from saying another word. The branch we were sitting on started to break. 

Afraid of falling 15 feet to the ground, I hurriedly went to Jack and clinged to him. _Wrong move. _Because of the uneven weight, the branch gave out and we fell. 

I closed my eyes. "GYAAAAH!" 

My shout was muffled by a loud _splash_. Suddenly, I can't breathe. I opened my eyes to see what happened; we landed in the pond. I swam my way out of the pond, worried about Jack. I hope he knew how to swim. After all these years, I never saw him swim. . . 

The same icy voice greeted me when I reached the top, "Ra. Pun. Zel!" I looked up to see Jack glaring daggers at me. 

"What in the world are you thinking?! Do you want to die?!" 

I didn't listen to his sermon. Instead, I run to his side and inspected him."I'm sorry, okay?" I ran my hand over his forehead. "Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" I looked at his body. "Ack! You're soaking wet! Hurry, go inside, you'll get sick." 

I was frantically pushing him when he turned around and held my cheeks. With a slightly amused expression, he said to me, "What a stupid princess you are. . . You're the one who's soaked, idiot." then he placed his forehead on mine. 

"Huh?" What's happening? Why are we so close? Why am I panicking? Why is it that even if I shaking, I'm all warm? It doesn't even make any sense! 

My gaze turned to Jack's face. His face is inching slowly towards mine. _Are we gonna kiss? No, it's impossible._ But then I saw him close his eyes. I screamed inside. _He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me!_

I can feel the tip of his lips brushing against mine. Just a bit more. . . 

I completely closed my eyes, waiting for the full kiss, but. . . 

"Achoo!" 

Jack moved away from me. "Wha?!" 

I covered my mouth, half in shock and half to prevent myself from laughing. Jack was completely at a loss. His mouth was agape, his brows furrowed. Before he could speak, Emilia called out to me. I pushed Jack in surprise. 

"Princess Rapunzel! Hugh and Claus had been looking all ove-. . . _Princess!_" she immediately went to my side, higly alarmed. "My goodness princess, _what happened?!_" 

"Umm..." I gave Jack a side-ways glance and felt my ears heat up. "N-nothing! We were just fooling around and then we fell in the water. Clumsy me!" I tried to laugh off my embarassment. _Gosh, that was too close._

Even though she's slightly suspicious, Emilia escorted me inside the palace. "Be careful around the princess next time." she sharply said to Jack. I have no idea why, but she becomes very stern whenever she saw Jack. 

The rest of the day went on with a blur. Every time I saw Jack, my ears would warm up and he would look away, slightly uneasy. As I lay on my four-poster canopy bed, I pondered on that afternoon's event. At that time, what was that? Aside from the unusual warm feeling I got, my heart beated faster than a hummingbird's wings. And his face. . . It was the first time I've seen Jack's face so close up. Close enough that our lips brushed against each other. 

As I think about that near-kiss, my whole face started to heat up. I buried my face in the pillow and rolled around. _Gaaah! What should I do? It feels like my heart is being squeezed, it hurts._

The next day, I woke up with someone greeting me good morning. "Good morning Cla... use?!" The one who greeted me wasn't Claus, it was. . . "Jack! What are you doing here?!" 

As if on cue, Claus entered my room, smiling widely like an idiot. "Me good boy Jack 'ere is learnin' 'ow to become a butler. I'll train 'im meself!" he said then slapped Jack at the back, making him cough. 

"Really?" my eyes twinkled at that. I looked again at Jack. He's wearing a black tux that fit him perfectly, and at the collar was a pin with our family crest on it. He looked really good, no lying there. "Is this the Jack who has a dirty mouth, bad personality, the person who I want to hit five times a day? The power of clothes is amazing!" I said, half-teasing him. 

Jack smiled, but I saw the muscle under his left eye twitch. "My lady, you really do say things that you want with an unhindered smile." 

I put my hands over my mouth. "Oh my, he's so formal!" I let out a girly, unfit for a princess squeal. "He's like Sebastian!" I said, referring to a character in a romance book that I read. 

"It'll be like this from now on, it would take some gettin' used ter, bu' it'll be alrigh'." Claus smiled at both of us. "There'll be a proper decorum between yeh an' Jack 'ere. Master an' servent, tha's there is ter it." 

"So..." I started, "we can't climb trees together anymore?" 

"Err no. Yer not 'spose ter climb trees yeh know. A lady of yer status - any lady at all, in fact - don't climb trees." 

"That's not fair!" I moved closer to Jack and held his hand. "Let's get along like before, okay? You'll be by my side, right?" 

"Your highness..." he brushed my hands away. "I cannot do such a thing." 

That was the start of a dream-like time. . . 

I was sitting on the patio drinking a cup of earl gray when Eugene came rushing to me. "Rapunzel!" he called out, "what happened to Jack?" 

I put my cup down, hearing a light _clank _as the cup reunited with its saucer. "What do you mean 'what happened'? Here you go, tea?" 

"Ah, thank you." he took a seat at the chair in front of me and grabbed the cup, drinking all of its content in one gulp. "As I was saying, he's so formal, it's annoying! He's a completely different person." 

"That's not true, his personality is still the same... _sarcastically speaking with a formal smile, it's so irritating! Tch!_" 

"What did you say?" Eugene asked, clearly not hearing my mumble. 

I waved him off. "Oh it's nothing. It's just... he's treating me how a servant should his master." 

"Fair point." he said, nodding. "But it made you lonely, didn't it?" 

I nearly choked at my tea. Me? Lonely? "I'm not lonely at all! Geez!" I let out a deep sigh and pulled Eugene out of his seat. "Come with me, we're doing a nude painting next!" 

"Nude?! How are you going to sculpt my god-like body? You can't even get my nose right!" 

I though about it as I pushed Eugene towards my art studio. I'm not lonely, I never had a reason to be. Yes, I sometimes caught myself stealing a glance at Jack, but that doesn't mean that I'm lonely, right? 

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this. I admit that I have a few free time to be able to write an UD, but I'm too lazy to do so. Lol.**

**Oh, and I changed Claus'/North's accent. Instead of a perfectly posh English (or Russian, like his accent in ROTG) accent, it will be in Hagrid's accent. (blame the Harry Potter books, I'm hooked yet again!) You can ask me to return him to normal if you don't like it. XD**

**VOTE | COMMENT | FAN**

**Shirayuki © . All Rights Reserved . 2014**

**DATE WRITTEN: **May 11, 2014

**_(Took me more than a month! *gasp*)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As you are reading this, I would like you to know that it's June 9th, 4:03 AM here (the time &amp; date I was writing this anyway). And I haven't gone to sleep yet! It's the third time this week. I think I'm having insomnia. Idk. My eye bags are covering my eyes. As if being Asian with slanting eyes isn't enough. XD**

**Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stomach in, chin up! And for the umpteenth time," I felt a rough push on my back. "no slouching! " As you can see, I am in the middle of my "Princess Lessons". Mother Gothel - what my instructor wants to be called - is currently fussing at my "terrible" posture. It's not that bad, my posture I mean; my shoulders were a bit hunched and not really _that _noticeable. Like I said, unnecessary fussing.

She's currently saying something to me, but my mind kept drifting to one pale-faced, blue-eyed guy named- "_Rapunzel!" _Mother Gothel screeched, making me cringe. If somebody who knew nothing about this household see this, they would definitely think that this is completely wrong. You don't yell at princesses, especially when you're only a castle staff. But what can I do? She's my father's good friend, she's basically next to family.

"I wish this would finish sooner." I mumbled, causing Mother Gothel to glare daggers at me.

"_Princess_," she said pointedly, "what did I say about the _mumbling?_" she spat the word mumbling and a little bit of spit in my face.

"A princess never mumbles." I answered quite robotically. That satisfied her, for now.

"Now, what was I saying?" she leaned on the table I was using. "Ah," she twirled - quite gracefully, I'm not going to lie - and sat on the chair across the table, in front of me. "You my dear, are going to a party a couple of weeks from now. So I expect you to be able to act like a proper princess by then. And by that I mean, no sliding on the halls, no climbing to anything that can be dangerous to climb on, no painting with your tongue out, and most of all, no using your hair as a rope!"

_What?! _I wanted to lash out at her, but instead I calmed myself and spoke in a way a princess should: stoic. "What ever do you mean by that, Mother Gothel? What is the party all about?"

My statement made her eyes twikle. She clasped my hands and squeezed it in a motherly way. I love this side of her. It makes up from all the screeching and nagging and fussing, which to be honest, is quite annoying. "Oh you're going to an engagement party dear." she smiled warmly at me.

_An engagement party? _Even though I have a bad feeling about this, I still asked, "Whose engagement party?"

She paused for a minute, obviously thinking if she's going to say it or not. I secretly held my breath. _Please not Jack's, please not Jack's, oh gods please not Jack's..._

She sighed and beamed at me. "It's yours!"

_Whew! It's a good thi- wait..._

"What?!"

* * *

I stomped my way to my father's private office. I can almost hear Mother Gothel screeching, _"Princess! Walk gracefully!" _Well, to hell with grace! I am beyond furious right now.

_"What?!" I almost screamed out the word. Me? Engaged?!_

_"Yes!" Mother Gothel said excitedly. Then she sensed my shock and anger. "Now, now princess, it is only fitting that you marry this gentleman. He's charming, courteous, and has known you for almost a decade!"_

_I leaned back on the chair and twirled a lock of hair in my left hand - a habit of mine when I'm thinking._

_A decade? Does that mean... that I'm... going to marry... Jack? Being engaged isn't so bad after all!_

_With that, I leaned back on the table again and looked at Mother Gothel. "Okay, I'll agree to it." I tried not to sound too enthusiastic. Let me remind you, the keyword is: tried._

_Mothel Gothel beamed at me once again - she's beaming a lot today, I noticed - and got up from the chair and hugged me. "Oh I'm so happy! You and Eugene are perfect for each other! Ooh! I'm going to tell this to your father right away!"_ _she then turned and got out of the room, leaving me shocked at what she said._

_No nonononono... I am definitely sure she said Jack's name wrong. It took me a while - 10 minutes at most - before telling myself that I will marry Eugene._

_._

_._

_._

_Eugene... Oh gods, I'm marrying Eugene!_

I opened the door harshly, not minding if it caused splinters on the beautiful mahogany wood. "Father?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, strain definitely evident in my voice, "I believe you have something ro say to me."

I watched him as he looked up from a pile of papers to look at me and then raised his left eyebrow. I felt my own eyebrow raise as well. We did that for a full minute before father broke the silence. "Gothie said you were excited about the whole engagement."

_I am... until I knew that it was Eugene I was going to marry. _That's what I wanted to say, but I chose to hold my tongue and let my father speak.

"I presume that this is not the case?" I moved my head 'no'. "Do you hate me for doing this?"

I let my arms down and walked towards his work table with a small smile on my face. "I don't hate you father, and I never will. It's just that, you did this without my knowledge. I didn't like that."

After a moment of silence, he asked, well more like stated, "You love someone else."

"Yes."

He sighed, "I knew this would happen, this is inevitable. Alright, I will cancel the engagement _provided _that you must choose a husband on your birthday, which is in three months time. Understood?"

I grinned, "Yes." I went around the huge table and hugged him, "I love you Father. You're the best king and father a girl could ever wish for."

He chuckled at that. "Yes, that I am."

* * *

I was in my art studio painting still life when Eugene burst in.

"Rapunzel! Have you heard?"

I didn't turn to look at him because I know what he's talking about. "Yes." I said, then cried.

I have a valid reason to be like this. After all, _Jack is gone._

* * *

**You know the drill:**

**READ | REVIEW | FOLLOW**

**Shirayuki © . All Rights Reserved . 2014**

**DATE WRITTEN: **_June 9 - August 16, 2014_

**(I have a bad case of writer's block.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

I went around the huge table and hugged him, "I love you Father. You're the best king and father a girl could ever wish for."

Father chuckled at that. "Yes, that I am. Now," he let go of me and placed his hands firmly on my small shoulders. "I trust that you find a great man as your husband. Don't disappoint me."

I nodded my head and gave him my brightest smile. "I won't disappoint you Father. I promise."

"Good. Now go get your husband!"

I laughed at that and gave him another hug. "Thank you." I then went out of his office and skipped my way to the fields, knowing Jack is there. It was where I got the flowers that I gave to my Mum when I was little. I made my way up the rock wall, careful not to step on its collapsing part. I looked around, trying to find Jack's white mop of hair in the vast field. _Ah, there he is!_ He's on that same spot where I got the flowers. I quickly made my way to him.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Pants." I said and then sat down beside him, not minding the dirt and grass that will surely soil my dress later.

Jack frowned at me. "Go away Rapunzel, I'm busy. And I'm not grumpy."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Sure you are." I then turned and looked at what he's doing. He's making a bookmark. "Hey," I pointed at the flower he was about to paste on the hand-made bookmark. "Is that the flower I gave you when we were kids?"

Jack quickly turned away from me. "It's none of your business." I swear I saw his ears turn red.

"You're my butler, so your business is my business. I'm going to ask you again, is that the flower I gave to you before? May I take a look?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. I saw him fidget and grumble before he sighed, "Alright, alright. You win. Here you go." He handed me the finished bookmark.

I stared at it in awe. It was really beautiful. The intricate patterns surrounding the flower, some I recognized as our family's insignia, was making the white carnation stand out. "Wow…" I stroked the bookmark one last time before it was taken away by Jack. "Jack, you're really good at this! Can you teach me how to make one? Please?" I gave him my most hard to resist puppy eyes. "Pretty please with cherry on top?"

He gave me an annoyed look, "Geez..." he said something after that, but I couldn't quite hear it. _Now I know what Mother Gothel feels about the mumbling._ After being silent for a while, Jack moved and kneeled in front of me. I eyed him curiously. A small gasp escaped my lips as I felt his cold yet soft fingers on my heated cheeks.

I looked directly at his eyes. Fondness and regret – those were some of the emotions I saw in his eyes. Those magnetic blue eyes I can't help but stare at...

I was completely spellbound by his eyes that I didn't notice our faces, no – lips, are just centimeters apart. _Closer..._ Jack caressed my right cheek, making me close my eyes and lean at his touch. _Just a bit more..._ And then, just like that, we kissed.

* * *

"You seem to be in a really good mood today, Your Highness." Emilia said while helping me brush my hair. "Did something good happen?"

_Oh yes Emilia, something amazing happened._ "No, nothing happened. Why do you ask?" She gave me a knowing smile as an answer. Okay, she is acting strange again.

"Your hair is done Your Highness." Emilia stood up and fixed her things. "I will take my leave now, good night." She gave a slight bow before closing the door, leaving me to myself. I sighed. I'm alone again.

It sure is wonderful if I have a sibling or two. It doesn't matter if my sibling is a girl or a boy, he or she will be beyond adorable and I will have lots of fun dressing him or her up. Or we can go and chase each other in the hallways or make a mess in the kitchen or maybe paint together! Life with siblings is so much fun. The closest thing I have here is Jack.

_Jack._ That gave me an idea. _I should go find him right now and annoy the heck out of him._

I immediately went out of my and into the hallways to find Jack - in my nightgown. A couple of twists and turns later, I finally found Jack in the palace gardens. Very carefully, I sneaked up on him. "Boo!" I yelled in his ears, making him jump and cover his ears.

"Geez princess!" he exclaimed. "You have to stop doing that! You're going to be the deaf of me!"

I looked at him then I laughed. Hard. "Puhahaha! That joke is so lame! Hahaha! Ahh- Stomach. Hurts. Too. Much." Very articulate, I know.

It took me a few minutes to calm down. "Finished?" Jack asked me rather coldly. I nodded, letting a giggle escape my lips. God he's so adorable! "Good." he said then walked past me.

"Jack! Wait!" I grabbed his hand. His very soft and warm hand.

"Rapunzel, you're cold! Here, let me–"

He started to take off his coat, "No, you don't have to–" I tried to stop him, but he already placed his coat on my small body. "You'll catch a cold going out like this." He secured his coat around me and placed his forehead on mine. _Whoa!_

"Good, it looks like you don't have a fever. We better get back inside if we–"

"I love you!" I immediately covered my mouth with my trembling hands. Did I just blurt that out loud?! _Really smart, Rapunzel! Now Jack will get awkward, you'll get awkward, everything will get awkward!_

"I'm sorry."

My inner rant is interrupted by this two words. "P-Pardon?"

Jack looked away. "I'm sorry, I can't reciprocate your feelings."

"B-But the kiss..."

"Was nothing but a mistake. I'm sorry." he looked directly at my eyes, "I will not provide you the happiness you deserve, Prince Eugene will."

I don't know what to say... I'm beyond hurt. With blurred eyes, I said "...I see." **_I'm sorry..._** Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. You are such an idiot Rapunzel for falling for his tricks like that. "I see..." I smiled, "Thank you Jack, I understand completely." Everything feels empty. It is lonelier than ever. My heart hurts so much, I could just... "Please forget it. Sorry for troubling you."

I turned to leave, but Jack got a hold of my hand. "Rapunzel," I didn't turn around. "I want you to be happy, it's true."

Happy?! Does doing this will make me happy? No! _Only you will make me happy, only you Jack._ Of course I didn't say that, I've done enough damage. Instead, I bid good night in a cold voice then run back inside, back to my room – the only place I am allowed to completely cry my heart out.

Just like that, the next day, Jack disappeared from the palace grounds. The only thing left in his room was a bookmark. The same bookmark I saw him make. For the umpteenth time, my sight was blinded by unshed tears. "Jack, you idiot..."

* * *

I am currently in my room, looking at the night sky through the window. I am thinking, thinking about the events that unfolded in the past two weeks, about the things that I should've done and the things I shouldn't have. Why must these things always have to happen to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this. _Oh God, is it punishment for not doing it in time? Or is it for doing it at all?_

A knock was heard at the door. "Me lady? 'Tis I, Claus." A pause. "May I come in?" I didn't say a word. "Well, I'm comin' in anyway." I heard a click as Claus unlocked the door.

"I thought I told everyone not to bother me?" my voice was hoarse from all the crying I did.

The left side of my canopied bed dipped, making me look at Claus' huge frame. Through the thing he like to call his beard, I can see a ghost of a smile creeping up his lips. This smile, it wasn't friendly nor sympathy, it was more like a loving smile a father gives to his daughter. My heart warmed at that. "Punzie," he said in his odd accent, "yeh can't be holed up in 'ere forever darlin'." He gently stokes my messy hair.

True. My body is bound to get tired of all this someday; but I have no idea when. I hope its soon, so that I can finally let Claus and the others rest. They worry too much about me, especially Mum and Dad. I know that they're like that because I'm their daughter and all, but I think the people of Corona needs them more than I do.

"Yeh know better than that, lass." I must have said the last part out loud. I just nodded at that and let the subject drop. After a while, Claus made a move to leave the room.

"Wait," I weakly gripped Claus' coattail. "Yes, m'lady?"

"I..." I cleared my throat in attempt to make my voice louder. _No faltering now._ "Any news of Jack yet?"

He paused, and I swear I saw a grim expression flash on his face. "No, not yet." he gave me a small, reassuring smile. "But we're workin' on it."

A couple of weeks had passed - two months since Jack left.

"Any news Rapunzel?" Eugene asked one afternoon. He knew about my feelings for Jack, and like the gentleman that he is, accepted it without any hint of bitterness.

I put my paintbrush down and stared at the canvass in front of me. It was a painting of the flower I gave him when we were kids. The very same one that he- "Rapunzel?" I blinked. I must have spaced out again. "Uh... No, no news yet."

Eugene's arms slowly made their way around my body. I tensed at his touch. I was about to protest, but he interrupted me. "Shh, Rapunzel... It's okay. Let me do this. This is the only thing I could think of. The only thing I could do at the moment."

Hearing that, I relaxed and hugged him back. Again, I remembered that pair of blue eyes, snowy-white hair, and that ill-mannered... "Hic!" I can't help it anymore... I hugged him tighter and let my tears freely flow out. "Jack... I love you... Jack... _Goodbye_."

When I think back on it, it was just like a dream from a nap.

* * *

I smiled as I remembered the bittersweet memory. "It's been four years since then. That went by quickly. Where have you been to all these years?"

"Well," Jack started with a cheeky smile on his face. "I've been in many countries, twenty in total. Oh, and there was one time when I was involved in a boating accident. Boy, wasn't I in trouble!" he let out a boyish laugh.

"That's your punishment for leaving me. You should've known better." I said in mock anger.

"I know... I'm sorry for that."

I scoffed. "I hate you forever. I will never forget what you did for as long as I live.

He grinned at that. "I know."

At a distance, I heard someone call. "Your Highness!" Oh, it's Emilia. I turned to Jack, "I better go, they're calling for me."

"Are you happy, Rapunzel?" I didn't hesitate. With a bright smile, I answered, "Yes, of course." _The things chosen, the things decided upon... The things I've walked with..._ "I don't have a single regret."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "That's great. That was my only worry."

"Oh, that's right! Surely, you could give me something that amounts for a blessing?"

He stood shocked for a moment, then laughed. "What's with that?" He came closer and kissed me at the side of my cheek. And then, he was gone.

No one has to know. The pain... it can stay in this heart alone. This feeling of love... Will be suppressed quietly into this garden.

Someday, it will turn into tender memories, right? After Jack disappeared, there was only one letter with news of him. It stated that he lost his life in a land in the far East of Corona.

I chuckled, a single tear trying to escape my left eye. _Tear of happiness._ "Geez, what a useless butler!"

"Your Highness!" Emilia called again, now much closer as she was running to where I am.

"Yes Emilia?"

She paused for a second, obviously tired from running that far. "Prince... Prince Eugene is looking for you." Again, as if on cue, I heard Eugene call out, "Rapunzel!" he waved, a bright smile on his face. I waved back and smiled.

"Let's go Emilia, my future husband awaits."

That was as if it was those dream-like days...

* * *

**A/N: Yes my dear readers, this ends here. I know, I'm so evil. Mwahahaha! But seriously, this is really it – no sequel, no epilogue. This is the story in its full glory. I may however post a chapter in Jack's POV. What do y'all think?**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading my story. Thank you so much. I love you guys. 3**

**READ | REVIEW | FOLLOW **

**Shirayuki © . All Rights Reserved . 2014**

**DATE WRITTEN: **_January 17, 2015 _

**DATE FINISHED: **_January 17, 2015_


End file.
